


Tony Stark vs. The World

by Chrysanthos



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Battle Scenes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthos/pseuds/Chrysanthos
Summary: Would Iron Man win against five random MARVEL characters?! Find out in each chapter!





	1. Spider-Man 2099, Hawkeye, Hela, The Living Mummy, Spider-Ham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only use their canon abilities and possessions, but with a bit of an exaggerated flair, you know?

Iron Man activated his retro rockets and landed in the arena, and Spider-Man 2099 glided in and tumbled forwards.

 

Iron Man immediately shot a laser out of his palm at Spider-Man 2099, who twisted acrobatically around the laser. Iron Man then activated his boosters and took off, flying around Spider-Man 2099 in a wide circle and firing blasts at him. Spider-Man 2099, to his credit, managed to dodge each and every blast with incredible agility and ease.

 

Finally having enough and seeing an opening, Spider-Man 2099 shot a thread of his webbing at Iron Man. Iron Man shot down the thread, but Spider-Man 2099 fired another and another, keeping up an assault against Iron Man. The two kept at it until a single webbing blast managed to score Iron Man in the face plate, obscuring his vision just long enough for Spider-Man 2099 to catch Iron Man.

 

Spider-Man 2099 gripped the thread and whipped it downwards, launching Iron Man into the ground. As the systems malfunctioned and began their self-maintenance, Spider-Man 2099 launched himself forwards and kicked at Iron Man, his toes just grazing Iron Man's gauntlet. However, those toes were all Spider-Man 2099 needed - once the minute talons on his toes cut into the metal suit, the gauntlet was completely disconnected from Iron Man's suit.

 

Iron Man finally got up, but he no longer had his main weapon of attack. Spider-Man 2099 continued his assault, moving behind Iron Man and wrapping his arms around the man's torso. Spider-Man 2099 then suplexed Iron Man into the ground, further damaging Iron Man. Spider-Man 2099 then grabbed the exposed forearm, pulled up his mask, and bit down, injecting his venom into Iron Man. He then webbed Iron Man up and hoisted him into the air. He then left Iron Man tied up and paralyzed upside-down.

 

* * *

 

 

Hawkeye jumped off of his Sky-Cycle and notched an arrow. Iron Man activated his retro rockets and slowed his descent.

 

Quicker than Iron Man could react, Hawkeye shot the arrow at the ground, unleashing a smoke bomb that covered the entire arena. Iron Man immediately activated his heat vision, and saw that Hawkeye was aiming an arrow at him. Immediately, Iron Man took off into the sky, and dodged the arrow flying towards him. He then shot a laser into the cloud of smoke.

 

Suddenly, the boomerang arrow turned in midair and struck Iron Man's armor in his back plate. Iron Man was now distracted, which is what Hawkeye needed. Pulling out a special EMP arrow, he took aim and fired at Iron Man. When the arrow was at a fair distance from Iron Man, he pressed a trigger and activated the EMP charge.

 

The EMP arrow exploded and knocked out Iron Man's power, causing him to fall out of the sky. Hawkeye then took out two arrows. Placing one of them in his mouth, he shot the other one, which exploded into an acid mist that corrodes acids. While the metals in Iron Man's suit began to rust, he took out another arrow and fired it, making it explode remotely when it got close enough, knocking the armor off. Hawkeye then took the tranquilizer arrow out of his mouth and shot it directly into Iron Man's arm, knocking him out.

 

* * *

 

 

Iron Man activated his retro rockets and landed. Hela teleported in and caught an escaping ghost, banishing it back to Helheim.

 

Hela immediately vanished. Iron Man scanned the battlefield for her, but was unprepared for the chop to the back of his neck, shattering the armor. Indeed, it was Hela's Hand of Glory. As Iron Man crumpled to the ground, Hela tore off his helmet and grabbed his neck. Allowing her touch of death to instantly kill him, she watched Iron Man's spirit leave his body. She then fired an energy bolt at the spirit, removing it from all nine realms. Hela returned to Helheim.

 

* * *

 

 

A hand wrapped in papyrus burst out of the ground, grabbing it and pulling the rest of the body into the sun - the Living Mummy. Iron Man activated his retro rockets and landed on the ground.

 

Immediately, Iron Man began to shoot his energy blasts at the slowly-encroaching Living Mummy. When that did nothing to stagger the undead warrior, he switched his systems to the heat laser. However, the heat laser did surprisingly nothing, thanks to the Living Mummy's Orb of Ra.

 

When the mostly-undamaged Living Mummy reached within a meter's distance from Iron Man, Iron Man took off. Not to be deterred, the Living Mummy found a large boulder. Picking it up with relative ease, he threw it with incredible force and speed at the flying Iron Man, impacting him and sending him crashing to the ground.

 

While his suit tried to repair itself, the Living Mummy shambled to Iron Man. When he got close enough, he plunged his hand into Iron Man's chest, reaching into his very being and pulling out his soul. The Living Mummy then crushed it in his hands, sending it to Anubis.

 

* * *

 

 

Iron Man activated his retro rockets as he descended and landed. A dark hole opened up in the ground, and Spider-Ham walked up as if in a stairwell, reading a map of New Mexico, before looking around and shrugging his shoulders.

 

Iron Man began to fire energy blasts at Spider-Ham, who simply flipped and contorted around them, before finally stopping and leaning against a large rock. Spider-Ham took out a hot dog and began munching on it. Iron Man, annoyed, fired a laser beam at Spider-Ham, who held up a hand mirror and deflected it back to Iron Man, launching him back. Spider-Ham quirked an eyebrow and lifted his foot, causing a web rope to be released. Iron Man staggered, and looked up. A piano crushed him.

 

Iron Man slowly rose out of the wrecked piano, his suit malfunctioning, and the visor up. He was clearly dizzy, and a set of piano keys were covering his top teeth. Spider-Ham waddled up and plunked out the notes to Chopsticks. Iron Man glared at him. Spider-Man gave him a big smooch on his cheek, then ran off, leaving a Spider-Ham-shaped cloud of dust in Iron Man's face. Iron Man waved the dust cloud away, shook the piano keys out of his mouth, and gave chase.

 

Spider-Ham ran behind a pair of curtains. Iron Man ran to the curtains and drew them back, revealing that Spider-Ham had been showering fully clothed, except he was also wearing a shower cap over his mask. Spider-Ham screamed loudly, pulling one of the curtains over his fully-clothed body, and began throwing bath items at Iron Man. Iron Man, embarrassed, ran away from the barrage of objects, but slipped on the bar of soap, causing him to slip and slide into a broom closet with a huge series of crashes.

 

Iron Man slowly stomped out, a bucket on his foot. He angrily shook the bucket on his foot, before kicking it off, where it ricocheted off the wall and stuck on his head. Someone tapped on his shoulder, and he turned around to not see Spider-Ham. Spider-Ham then slammed a huge mallet on Iron Man's head, and the bucket covering his head rang like a church bell. Slowly, a fleshy lump broke through the top of the bucket, and Iron Man fell backwards, entirely knocked out, if the stars flying around the head were any indication.

 

Spider-Ham ran up to the screen, poked his head out of the window, and waved his hand, saying, "That's all, folks!"


	2. Spiders-Man, The Silver Surfer, Captain Marvel, SP//dr, Miss America

Iron Man activated his retro rockets and landed on the ground. An incredible amount of spiders swarmed together before a costume sewed itself together, which the spiders inhabited - Spiders-Man.

 

Iron Man fired a blast of energy at Spiders-Man, blasting a hole in the side of the mass. More spiders began to swarm to Spiders-Man, as Spiders-Man shambled to sling his webs and avoid further blasts.

 

Eventually, Spiders-Man dissolved into its constituent spiders, yet they all acted with a single mind, and begar to attack Iron Man from all angles. Iron Man activated his rockets to take off, but several spiders swung in on Iron Man as he rose and crawled into his suit. They slowly bit and chewed their way through the suit's metal exoskeleton, eventually reaching the wires of the suit, which they bit through with ease.

 

Iron Man descended to the ground.

 

Then the spiders were upon him.

 

* * *

 

 

Iron Man activated his retro rockets, landing in the arena. The Silver Surfer flew down from space, coming into a soft landing on his Cosmic Surfboard by pulling up at the right time, levitating a solid foot off of the ground.

 

Iron Man immediately began to fire missiles and lasers at the Silver Surfer, covering the entire field in explosions. Dust and ash intermingled as it was kicked up, the smell of gunpowder lingering in the air.

 

Stillness.

 

The Silver Surfer flew out of the dust cloud, grabbing Iron Man by the neck and slamming him into a wall. Slowly, Iron Man's armor began to melt away into a gaseous state, yet it gave off no heat at all.

 

Without letting go of Iron Man, the Silver Surfer swung his legs, driving his Cosmic Surfboard into Iron Man's body, slowly absorbing Iron Man into the board until he was entirely trapped within. The Silver Surfer proceeded to leave the earth at light speeds.

 

* * *

 

 

Captain Marvel slowed her descent as she landed on the ground. Iron Man activated his retro rockets as he landed.

 

Immediately, Iron Man fired lasers with both hands, hitting Captain Marvel directly. This continued for two minutes straight before Iron Man had to stop, his suit's systems telling him that it needed to cool down, or else he would experience critical failure.

 

Captain Marvel, having absorbed all of the energy from the lasers, flew at lightning speeds at Iron Man, kicking him square in the stomach and launching him at the wall so hard that he actually rebounded off of it and flew back at Captain Marvel, who cocked back a fist glowing with pure energy. Once Iron Man was in range, Captain Marvel gave him the right cross of a lifetime, knocking him out in one punch.

 

* * *

 

 

Iron Man activated his retro rockets and descended to the ground. A large, dark shadow appeared on the ground, before a giant crimson humanoid robot landed on the shadow, shaking the earth. It was SP//dr.

 

Taking note of SP//dr's larger size, Iron Man immediately took off and began to fly around, occasionally stopping to launch propulsor blasts at SP//dr. SP//dr, in response, crossed its arms in front of its chest, and the blasts were all absorbed and nullified by SP//dr's A.T. field, a force field projected as an absolute defense against all weapons.

 

Finally, after spotting an opening, SP//dr leaped into the sky. Reaching into its left shoulder, it pulled out its progressive knife and went to stab Iron Man mid-fall. Iron Man, to his credit, managed to dodge the sword-length knife, but SP//dr wasn't finished yet - SP//dr then shot a blast of webbing at Iron Man, who blasted it away with his propulsor glove.

 

SP//dr's arm suddenly ran forward and grabbed Iron Man in one hand. Slouching slightly, SP//dr held Iron Man up in its grasp and gazed down at the man. Winding back its arm, SP//dr threw Iron Man into the sky, and threw the prog knife at Iron Man. Iron Man managed to twist out of the way of the knife, but SP//dr followed up with another web rope, which Iron Man dodged as well.

 

SP//dr grabbed the rope and pulled, and Iron Man felt the sharp pain of the huge prog knife stabbing into him - SP//dr hadn't been aiming for Iron Man, you see, but rather the prog knife. Upon the successful catch of the knife, SP//dr then had, effectively, a bladed whip, which it used with incredible precision to cut through Iron Man's armor, rendering him flightless and powerless.

 

As Iron Man crashed to the ground, Peni Parker got out of her mech and exchanged a high-five with her spider partner.

 

* * *

 

 

 

A large white five-point star appeared in midair before shattering like glass from the powerful punch of Miss America. Iron Man landed on the ground after halting his descent with his retro rockets.

 

Miss America's form blurred before she appeared in front of Iron Man, already delivering a lariat into Iron Man's midsection. Iron Man kicked Miss America off of him and took off into the air. Miss America flew after him, evading Iron Man's propulsion blasts.

 

Twisting in midair, Miss America smashed another white star and dove into the hole created, which promptly sealed itself. Iron Man hovered, scanning the battlefield to see where Miss America would return. Suddenly, Iron Man was hit in the back of the head by a punch - Miss America, punching herself back into this dimension.

 

As Iron Man flew downwards, Miss America pursued him and caught up near-instantly. Kissing her fist, she took aim and punched the Iron Man suit so hard that it shattered into star-shaped shards.

 

Tony Stark crashed to the ground, unconscious. Miss America landed softly and flexed.


End file.
